poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begin's at Billy's house, a picture of him and his parents is hanging on the wall. Suddenly, an apple plows into it, breaking it. Billy: Oh! He nailed that one! (golfing, using Grim's scythe as the club and apples as the golf balls) All Billy needs is one more shot, and he'll win the Continental Breakfast Golf Tournament! As Billy takes a hefty swing at the next apple. It sails across the room just as the door opens and his father walks in. The apple nails Harold in the middle of his forehead, knocking him over. Billy: (worried) Dad! Billy runs over to his father, a worried look on his face. Billy: (angrily screaming) YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE THE TOURNAMENT!!! The force of his shouting blows his father across the room. Harold gets up and walks over to his son. Harold: Look, Billy, I'm going underwear shopping for a couple of hours, so while I'm gone, you'll be the man of the house, and I suggest you act like it! (grabs Grim's scythe and sticks it in an umbrella stand) Billy: (excited) Man of the house? Does that mean I get to wear your lucky pants?!? Harold: No. I'm the one who wears the pants in this family! You just keep an eye on things while I'm gone! Billy's dad exits the house through the front door. Just after exiting, he sticks his head back in. Harold: And keep your FILTHY MITTS OFF MY PANTS!!! Harold slams the door firmly. Billy stares straight ahead blankly. Billy: So...that's a yes? A whirlwind bursts out of a closet and spins to a stop in front of a mirror. It's Billy, wearing a gigantic pair of plaid orange pants. Billy proceeds to jiggle his butt, does the Prisyadka, goes swimming the pants, break-dances, and moonwalks–until he steps on a Sassy Cat doll, at which point he proceeds to stumble backwards, fall through a banister, and drop screaming to the floor. Suddenly, though, he slows to a stop, as his underwear has just been caught by Grim's scythe. Unfortunately, though, the scythe bends and pops out of the umbrella stand, dropping him to the floor, and to add insult to injury, the scythe lands blade down in the middle of his dad's lucky pants. Billy slowly stands up and looks at the scythe, now trapped in the exact middle of the pants, before freaking out. Billy: (screaming) Dad's pants! What do I do? Dad's gonna sell my organs if he finds out I ripped his lucky pants!(determined) There's only one group of kids who can help me now. Then at CHS, The Eds were outside of the building over which a sign is hung reading "Eds Pesky Problem Fixers". Eddy is behind a desk, Edd is with a typewriter, and Ed is mopping up some of his own drool. Suddenly, the phone rings. Ed: Hello! Eddy: (picking up the phone) Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers! Got a problem that's pesky? We'll fix 'er, for just one lousy quarter! Muffled gobbling comes from the telephone. Eddy gives it a look. Eddy: (angry) WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE BROKE? Hey! If you're looking for charity, call the Data Squad Power Rangers. They're cheap. So, Eddy angrily hangs up the phone. (Digimon Fusion theme playing) Alice Diaz: (V.O) A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 1! Meanwhile at CHS, Robbie was teaching his class the next karate lesson. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz! Robbie Diaz: I hope that you're ready for this next lesson in today's karate lesson, I will teach you the triple somersault. But before I do it, who can tell me what a somersault is? With that questioned, Ocellus raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Ocellus? Ocellus: Umm.. if I could say that a somersault is an acrobatic movement in which a person turns head over heels in the air or on the ground and lands or finishes on their feet? Robbie Diaz: That's right. Sandbar: I sure like to see that, Sensei. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Sandbar, it's pretty easy to practice. Just watch me demonstrate, and you can do it too. Just as Robbie demonstrates, the six students as well as Terramar and the CMC were amazed. Robbie Diaz: And that is how it's done. Gallus: Sounds simple enough, allow me. Robbie Diaz: Be my guest, Gallus. As Gallus demonstrated exactly as Robbie did, he finally got triple somersault done. Gallus: So, how'd I do? Robbie Diaz: That was incredible, great job. But then, there was a call as Robbie and the boys went to check it out. As for Twilight and the girls, they were babysitting Flurry Heart as she started to admire Twilight the most. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry. How's my niece!? You ticklish? Flurry Heart: (giggling while getting tickled) Serena: You're such a cute little thing, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Applejack: You know something, Y'all, I wonder what Robbie and the guys are up to this time? Twilight Sparkle: (noticing the beeping on her morpher) It's Palutena. Sunset Shimmer: Let's go see Robbie and meet with our mentors in Cyberspace. So, they left to get Robbie. Meanwhile at Billy's house, the doorbell rings. He steps over and answers the door. Billy: Oh thank goodness you're here! (notices who it is) Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls! Robbie Diaz: No, actually we're not. My name is Robbie Diaz of the Power Rangers Data Squad and these are my teammates. Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus Akito, Starlight Glimmer, Knuckles the Echidna, Emerl, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, my future daughter, Alice Diaz, Marty McFly, Manic the Hedgehog, Slider and Gmerl. We're here to solve your problem. Billy: So, you're like elves? Gmerl: Not really, we are highly trained operatives skilled in the art of covering things up that get kids grounded. Normally we try to stay away from this town, with all the weird things that happen. But the Data Squad Rangers never say no to a problem. Billy: IT'S THESE PANTS!!! My dad told me to never ever wear them. But I couldn't resist! (lying on the floor, whimpering) And now I've broke them. Robbie Diaz: Nothing the Data Squad Rangers can't handle. So, first things first, off with the pants! So, everyone rush over and try to pull the pants off of Billy. Manic the Hedgehog: Get them! Mordecai: Hold still! Billy: (chuckles) That tickles! The four are unable to get the pants off, and both they and Billy go flying. Billy's nose comes off and lands on Yoshi. Marty McFly: Man, this is really heavy, Guys, cause those pants aren't coming off. Silder: Maybe if we take Billy to the Cyberspace Command Center's Lab, I think Palutena could find a way to remove them. Billy: Buh whad ib– (putting his nose back on) –my dad comes home early? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry. The Power Rangers Data Squad always have a plan. Billy is standing in the middle of the living room, staring straight ahead. Rigby: (looking at him) Wow, great disguise, Robbie! You look exactly like Billy! Robbie Diaz: (offscreen) That is Billy. The camera pans over to Robbie, he has a saucepan on his head and a tomato on his nose, and he's wearing Billy's clothes. Alice Diaz: Um, Dad, why do you have a tomato stuck to your face? Robbie Diaz: Because while you guys take Billy back to the command center to get those pants fixed, I'll stay here in disguise. If his dad comes back, I'll keep him away from the closet so he won't know his pants are missing. Billy: But what if my dad finds out you're not me? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Billy. I'll never tell anyone where you or those pants are, even if they try torturing me. Now get him out of here! With that said, his associates grab Billy and carry him away. Robbie Diaz: All right. Phase One complete. (The doorbell rings) Ah. Ahem. (acting like Billy and imitating his voice) I'll get it! (opening the door) Helloooo? At the door is Mandy, she squints at Billy. Mandy: Who are you? Robbie Diaz: (acting stupid) Duh-ha-ha-ha-ha. I'm Billy! Mandy: No you're not. What have you done with him? Robbie Diaz: I told you– (as Mandy smashes his tomato against his face) Hey! (as she slaps him again, and he breaks character) Stop that! (gets slapped again) I– (gets slapped many times) Mandy: (irritated) Tell me who you are and what you've done with Billy before I get rough with you. Robbie Diaz: (likewise annoyed) I'd like to see you try. Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Command Center, the other Data Squad Rangers came to see them. Twilight Sparkle: (carrying Flurry Heart) We came as soon as you summoned us, Palutena. Sunset Shimmer: Where's everyone else? Whis: It would seems like they might not be here a the moment, Sunset, but I do believe that they may have left in quite a hurry. Pit: We're not really sure how the others are, but at least we can tell you guys about what's going on. Lord Beerus: Mortals, what can we do with them. Fluttershy: Is there anything we can do? Lady Palutena: We'll just have to wait, Fluttershy, they will be back, but in the meantime, I was sensing a huge energy reading towards the Egg-Carrier above the ocean, I need all of you to check it out straight away. Rainbow Dash: No problem, Palutena, we'll get right on it. Twilight Sparkle: Skystar, could you watch Flurry for a while. Skystar: Sure, Twilight, I'd be happy too. Twilight Sparkle: You be good, Flurry, Auntie Twilight will be back soon. (kisses her cheek) As Flurry Heart giggled, Twilight turned to Sunset. Twilight Sparkle: Sunset, see if you can contact the others to tell them about what's going on. Sunset Shimmer: You got it, Twilight. So, Sunset started trying to contact Robbie and the others. As for the others, the Data Squad Battle Ship flies through the air with the greatest of ease. Well, it would, were it not for the fact that a complete and utter moron is wandering around the vehicle, touching everything. Billy: Wow! Look at all the shiny buttons! Pretty lights! (pointing at the dashboard) Does this one make pudding? (suddenly turns around, smacking Gmerl upside the head with the scythe's handle) Lemme try that! As Billy walks away, Gmerl growls and grabs the idiot. Gmerl: Listen, Kid! You'd better– Sunset Shimmer: (through the ship's radio) Come in, You guys! Repeat! Come in, it's Sunset Shimmer! Emerl: Cool it, Guys! It's gotta be Sunset! (tunes in with Sunset on the monitor) Sunset Shimmer: Listen up, Guys. Palutena was picking up heavy energy readings over at the Egg Carrier across the ocean, and she needs us and you guys to go investigate. Billy: (in the background) Oh check that out! Ooh I wanna catch it! Emerl: Enh... I wish we could, but we're kind of–" (ducking to avoid Billy's scythe handle) –whoa!–in the middle of something, Sunset. Rainbow Dash: Well, whatever you're doing will have to wait. Emerl: But– Then, Emerl ducks as Billy's scythe handle swings around again, smashing the monitor. She facepalms. Billy: (in the background) Oh, I wish my dad was here to see this! Emerl: (sighing) You heard her, Silder. Change course. Soon, the Battleship performs a U-turn and heads for the Egg-Carrier. Billy: Ooh, let me lick it! At the KND Moonbase, Numbuh 362 was getting a huge energy reading coming from Endsville. Numbuh 362: Everyone, we've got a huge energy reading from Endsville. Numbuh 0: Good heavens, let's hope Billy and Mandy aren't in danger again! Numbuh: 0.1: Sector Z, we've got a city and a universe to save. With your permission, Numbuh 362? With quick thinking, she had to make sure Robbie isn't in trouble either. Numbuh 362: Permission granted, Sector Z. (To Numbuh 1) Numbuh 1, see if you can check it out, just in case. Numbuh 1: Of course, Ma'am. (to his team) Meanwhile, you guys better help the other Data Squad Rangers, I believe they're going to need some backup. Numbuh 2: You got it, Numbuh 1. So, they set out to carry on the mission. Back in Endsville, Robbie was being tortured by Mandy. Robbie Diaz: Please! No more! I'm begging you! (tied to a board that has been placed in front of a TV. The TV is currently fizzling static, and Mandy is standing in front of it) Mandy: Then for the last time, who are you? Robbie Diaz: I told you already! I'm Billy! Then, Mandy rolls her eyes and presses a button on the remote. The static switches off and is replaced with an image of Fred Fredburger. Fred Fredburger: My name is Fred Fredburger. I'm on TV, and sometimes, I like TV shows that have monkeys? Robbie Diaz: NOOOOOOO!!! Fred Fredburger: Yes! Sometimes, I like TV shows that have monkeys that go to camp, and sometimes I like TV shows that have imaginary friends instead of monkeys, but sometimes, I just like imaginary monkeys. Robbie Diaz: No more! Ple-he-hease make him stop! Mandy: Then spill it! Robbie Diaz: Okay. I'll tell you everything. Mandy: Start talking. Fred Fredburger: Hey! Can I come out of the TV? I have to go poo-poo! Just then, Robbie told Mandy everything which ends her endless cross look of understanding feeling in her heart. Mandy: So, you're from a global organization of Power Rangers with its own army and specialized technology, eh? Robbie Diaz: (sighed) Yes. I told you everything. Just please let me go... Mandy: Hmm, I suppose I should. After all, I am feeling generous. So, Mandy released him as Robbie started to contact his friends. Robbie Diaz: Sunset, it's Robbie, come in! However, he noticed an evil laugh from Psycho Red. Psycho Red: (laughing evilly) Did you miss me, Red Ranger?! Robbie Diaz: Psycho Red, what are you doing here!? Psycho Red: What does it look at I'm doing, I came to settle the score with you! Robbie Diaz: (grunting) We'll see about that. With not much for Robbie to fight alone, Mandy had to help him. Mandy: Back off, Psycho Red. Psycho Red: Keep out of this, this is between me and the Red Ranger! Robbie Diaz: As much as I hate to say this, but he's right, Mandy, you won't stand a chance against him. Psycho Red: It ends now, Red Ranger! Without any hesitation, Robbie had no choice but to morph. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Initiate! (morphed into the Red Data Squad Ranger) Mandy: (with amazed smiling excitement) Go for it, Red Ranger. So, Robbie nodded as he begin his fight with Psycho Red. Psycho Red: Psycho Sword! Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! As their blade clashes, Robbie refuses to back down. Psycho Red: Give up, Red Ranger, you're no match for me! Robbie Diaz: In your dreams, Psycho Red, there's no way I'm going to give up that easily! Psycho Red: Then I'll have to make you give in! Robbie Diaz: Heh, go ahead. Just as Psycho Red was about to strike at Robbie, he dodged and sends him down to the ground. Robbie Diaz: No matter how much you try, you won't stand a chance to defeat us, Psycho Red! And I'm tired of this senseless fighting, So why don't you just give up. Just in time, Numbuh 1 came to the rescue just in time. Numbuh 1: I'd back away if I were you, Psycho Red! Psycho Red: You again! Robbie Diaz: Numbuh 1, boy am I glad to see you. Numbuh 1: Likewise, now what do you say we finish this fight. Robbie Diaz: Sounds like a plan. Psycho Red: Alright... Have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me! And not a moment too soon, they fought off Psycho Red with everything they've got. Psycho Red: You're better than I thought you'd be. It was worth destroying the multiverse after all. Robbie Diaz: Destroying the Multiverse? What d'ya mean? Psycho Red: Sorry, I would hate to kill the suspense. Then, everyone was shocked to find out what's going on. Numbuh 1: (scared) Hey! Where are you going? Psycho Red: (walking towards the door) To pay a little visit– (turns around, puts on Numbuh 1's sunglasses) –to your friends. As soon as Psycho Red lefted, The door shuts behind him. As soon as he's gone, Numbuh 1 begins to struggle with his bonds and soon breaks Robbie free. Numbuh 1: Not if Nigel Uno, can help it!? Robbie Diaz: Huh, wait for me! Numbuh 1 and Robbie races to the door and throws it open to reveal the dark visage of Death. Grim: (angry) Where's me scythe, Billy?!? Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Sector V and the other Data Squad Rangers creeps through the ship. Yoshi: Uh, hey, you guys. Do you think it was a good idea leaving Billy alone on the ship? Amy Rose: Do you wanna go back and stay with him? Mordecai: Good point. Silder: Ssh! (whispering) Quiet. I hear voices… From up ahead in the Egg Carrier can be heard dark chuckles, everyone peeks into the room ahead. Dr. Eggman: Finally, after all the attempts to building the perfect, it has finally finished. Orbot: Yes, Doctor, and I must point out that this is the most brilliant machine you have ever built. Cubot: But uh... what is it anyway... and what does it do? Dr. Eggman: So glad you asked, for you see, this my greatest invention, the Robotic Resurrection Chamber, and thanks to this and with the latest adjustments to some of the parts out of the robots that were destroyed, I'll be able to bring back a robot that was already defeated and with it, I shall create even more well-skilled obedient robot's that will serve it's glorious master, such as myself, and together, I will finally take over Cyberspace and Earth, after that, I shall sent out Egg-Reaper to destroy those Data Squad Punks! (laughs evilly) Billy: Scuse me. (having somehow left the ship and managed to get to Eggman) Are you in line for the bathroom? Orbot: Oh, why absolutely not, please go right ahead. Billy: Thank you. (darts into the Resurrection Chamber) Cubot: You're very welcome. But then, Eggman hits Orbot and Cubot in the head. Dr. Eggman: You idiots, what are you saying! (to Billy) and as for you, that's not a bathroom! Get out of there this instant! As Eggman pushed Billy away, Manic couldn't believe it. Manic the Hedgehog: Not cool, dudes. Mordecai: Aw what! what's Billy doing now? Numbuh 5: (cocking her weapon) Challenging you for fool of the month. C'mon! The members of Sector V and Data Squad Rangers charge out screaming, heading for the Resurrection Chamber. Billy: Hey, is this button to flush? Dr. Eggman: No! Don't touch that, you idiot! Billy touches it, and a flushing sound is heard, lightning flashes inside as the machine begins to smoke and everyone in the chamber screams as something strange, spooky, and supernatural starts to surface. Numbuh 5: Look out! It's gonna– Then, The Resurrection Chamber explodes. As for Grim, he still think that Robbie was Billy. Grim: For the last time Billy, gimme back me scythe! Robbie Diaz: I keep telling you, I'm not Billy! And I don't have your stupid scythe! Grim: I ain't falling for that, Billy! (jabs the tomato) I might be powerless without my scythe, but I still got the Bone of Barnacles that will make you tell the truth! Robbie Diaz: (worried) What's that? Grim: You'll see. As Grim holds the bone next to Robbie's chin. It begins to wobble as Grim begins to laugh. Grim's laughing grows louder as tentacles grow from the bone and wrap themselves around Robbie's head. Suddenly, Mandy stops him from doing anything by slapping him. Grim: Ow, Mandy, what did you do that for! Mandy: Cut it out, Grim, this guy isn't Billy, he's the Red Data Squad Ranger. Grim: The Red Data Squad Ranger!? Numbuh 1: It's true, Grim, he's an ally to the Kids Next Door, and a friend of Mordecai and Rigby. Grim: How did he even get to Endsville? Mandy: Our worlds collide with space and time, don't ask. Grim: Oh, I am so confused! Then, he lets go of the bone, and collapses. Grim: Ooh! Something terrible just happened! Numbuh 1: It might have something to do with Grim's scythe. Mandy: How else did all of this happened? Robbie Diaz: Well, I don't know what happened to you or why you're wearing that dumb Halloween costume. But to tell you the truth, I... Don't... Care!" (takes his tomato off and throws it to the ground) I'm out of this nuthouse! (stalks out the front door) Grim: No! You've got to help me, Robbie! A horrible monster have fused with me scythe. I can feel it! He's evil and strangely... a genius. Then, he paused to what he said. Robbie Diaz: What did you say? Smoke emanates from inside the Egg-Carrier. The members of Sector V and Data Squad Rangers who were caught in the blast lie on the floor coughing. Numbuh 5: Is... is everyone okay? Sunset Shimmer: I... I think so. Applejack: Well, that there could've gone better. But unfortunately, Eggman was annoyed with Billy finding the bathroom. Dr. Eggman: Ugh... what was that boy thinking, now it's destroyed... all that hard work, wasted... could this day get any worse! Then, A shadow falls over them. Rising from the wreckage is a giant reaper wearing a cloat that have grown to accompany a larger frame. In the face lie one skull: the Egg-Reaper and Billy. Egg-Reaper: Yes! I can feel the power flowing through me! I can feel the... Billy: Hey! Can you try to slow down, this talking at the same time is really hard. Numbuh 3: Ooh! Ooh! I wanna try talking at the same time too! Egg-Reaper: (laughing) Now that can be arranged! For you will be the first to be assimilated by the new and improved... and A more powerful Egg-Reaper! Numbuh 3: Wait, start over! I wasn't ready! Numbuh 5: (grabbing Numbuh 3) C'mon! Back to the ship! As everyone ran towards the exit. Most make it out, but before the last one can leave, the Reaper's scythe comes down. Gmerl: Watch out, Guys, don't let those slashes touch you! Rigby: Don't have to ask me twice! Then, they dodged the slashes without getting touched by it. Dr. Eggman: Egg-Reaper, focus on the rangers while they try to escape! With that said, the Egg-Reaper gave it another try, then, as he did it, Numbuh 2 vanishes out his clothes. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 2!!! Egg-Reaper: Ha! Don't you worry about your friend, for he is only the first to assimilate with us! Soon all heroes and citizens will assimilate! Then, the new Egg-Reaper was about to get Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack, but... Apple Bloom: Look out! Suddenly, the Cutie Mark Crusaders got them away from Egg-Reaper just in time. Scootaloo: That was close! Rainbow Dash: Let's get out of here while we still can! Then, they make for the exit trying to escape. Egg-Reaper: Oh no, you don't! Suddenly, the slashes got the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they are combined with him. Applejack: Apple Bloom! Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo! Egg-Reaper: There's no need to worry about it, you will be joining them soon enough. Then, Jimmy Neutron comes out of the portal as he fired his Omega Red Blaster at the Egg-Reaper. Yoshi: Jimmy! Glad to see you could make it! Jimmy Neutron: Quick! Through the portal! Twilight Sparkle: Wait! What about Numbuh 2 and the girls, we can't just leave them behind? Jimmy Neutron: You can only help by coming with me to the Cyberspace Command Center, now! Without hesitation, the members of Sector V went back to the ship while the rangers went through the portal. Then, Egg-Reaper begins laughing. Egg-Reaper: (laughs evilly) Good. At the Cyberspace command center, Jimmy was making the blueprints for the Data Squad Ultrazord. Digit: Jimmy was working on the new blueprints for the new Data Squad Ultrazord. Widget: But without any of the other rangers, it won't work without any of their Zords. Jimmy Neutron: All is not lost, Widget. Digit, do you still have the splitermatic ray? Digit: Right here, Jimmy, why? With quick thinking, Jimmy was working on his knowledge to redesign the machine. Jimmy Neutron: Cause I have a feeling that this is only getting started. So, he worked hard redesigning the splitermatic ray in hopes split Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo away. In the scope of this emergency has caused the now three members of Sector V to head for the KND Moon Base. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 362! It's Dr. Eggman's robot! He got Numbuh 2! Numbuh 362: What?!? What happened? And where's Numbuh 1? Psycho Red: (off-screen) Right here. Then, Psycho Red in his human form was standing in the doorway wearing Numbuh 1's clothes and sunglasses as he walks up to the group. Numbuh 3: Numbuh 1! Thank goodness you're here! Numbuh 5: That ain't Numbuh 1! Psycho Red: Of course I am. I'm just wearing my hair differently. Numbuh 4: OH YEAH?!? (calm) Well to be honest, I never liked the bald thing anyway. Numbuh 362: Me neither. It made you look old. Numbuh 5: Are you guys nuts?!? This isn't Numbuh 1! (coming close to Psycho Red) So, who are you? Psycho Red: (walking over to Numbuh 362) Obviously this girl is delirious after her last mission, Sir. Perhaps she should be taken down to the med lab while I explain the situation to you. Numbuh 362: Good idea, Numbuh 1. (snaps her fingers) Numbuh 5: Say what! (as two medical personnel grab her and drag her off) You gotta be kidding me! Leggo! We've gotta stop the Egg-Reaper! Psycho Red: As you can see, we've got a serious problem in the organization, Sir. More and more kids are losing their minds. And it leads me to believe that it's a virus planted by the adults. Numbuh 362: That's horrible! Do you have any idea what we should do? Psycho Red: Yes. As a matter of fact, I do. But first, there are going to be a few changes around here. Meanwhile at Endsville, Irwin opens the door to his house. He is holding a birthday cake. Irwin: Dude! You're late for the party, yo–AHHH-YA-YA-YAAAAA! Egg-Reaper: You shall assimilate! (raises its scythe) Billy: WAAAAIIITTT! Can't we have some cake before we assimilactate? Egg-Reaper: NO! The scythe comes down as a black transition came a stormy night where the Egg Carrier can be seen approaching Angel Island, Knuckles can be seen sitting at the Master Emerald shrine. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): As far back as I can remember, I've been living here, on this dark island... Always guarding the Master Emerald from anything that can harm it. I don't know why I was given this job... Why it was my fate... Destined to be here...forever. Soon enough, a platinum emerald appeared as a black figure came out, then, Knuckles hears a sudden crash. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): What the...? Then, Knuckles turns around to find a mysterious being near the Master Emerald. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): What's going on here? Oh no! that the Master Emerald has a strange energy reading Something has happened to the Master Emerald! Soon, he turns his attention back to the creature. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Huh? Who are you? Did you do this? Ohhh, I'll get you for this! As Knuckles tries to attack the creature, it leaps out of the way and crashes onto Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Ooomph! (falls off of the shrine) Ugh agh! Hey, no fair! (runs back up the shrine but the mysterious creature used Chaos Control and leaves) Wait! What's happening to you? Come back here! As he couldn't keep up with it, he soon found out about all of this. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Wow! That was incredible! I've never seen anything like it! Angel Island starting to shake Oh no! It's starting to happen. Without the Master Emerald's power, this whole island will fall into the ocean! Soon, Angel Island falls into the ocean. Soon enough at Downtown Metropolis, the same hedgehog known as Nazo stole another Chaos Emerald from a jewelry store Nazo: Chaos Emerald, Captured. So, he started testing his increased power by destroying Downtown Metropolis, the situation has been reported soon enough. Newswoman: What you see here is what's left of Downtown Metropolis after a massive explosion in Gotha city right before the explosion took place... distress call from a Jewelry store claimed that a monster resembling that of a hedgehog had stolen the Chaos Emerald and broken out of the store, moments later, a red light filled the sky, and the city was demolished, Reports have confirmed that the being is not Sonic the Hedgehog, as not to make the same mistake twice, The mysterious hedgehog was last seen heading southbound towards the badlands of South Island, The President has announced, the plan forced to combat the alien is our beloved hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Sonic... Why does that name... bother me so much? Later in the badlands of South Island, Tails and Knuckles are seen flying through and see Sonic doing his usual run. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hey isn't that...? Miles "Tails Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): SONIC! At last, Tails and Knuckles meet up with him. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Yo, Tails! Long time, no see! Soon?, Tails explains the situation to him (albeit through thought balloons showing pictures of the situation) as he smiled. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): ALRIGHT! Let's go! Then, Sonic grabs both Tails and Knuckles and speeds off to find the figure who stole the Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, construction is going on with a giant machine at the KND moonbase. In addition, everyone is wearing helmets that imitate Psycho Red's uniforms and he was sitting on a chair, watching the proceedings. Numbuh 5: What the heck is going on around here? (in a hospital gown) And where is Numbuh 362? Psycho Red: She seems to have caught the same virus you did. So I had her quarantined in the med lab. In the meantime, I'll be taking over as Supreme Commander. Numbuh 4: Yeah! And we get to be Numbuh 1's personal guards! Numbuh 5: I keep telling y'all that is not Numbuh 1!!! Psycho Red: You're obviously sicker than I thought. And whatever it is you've got, it's spreading. So in order to contain it, my first order as leader is that I will now be referred to as...Psycho Red. Numbuh 5: Psycho Red?!? That's the stupidest thing Nu– Psycho Red: And not only that, but until a cure can be found, the KND will be renamed the MND. Numbuh 3: The Mean Nasty Doggies? Numbuh 4: The Big Rubber Toilets? Psycho Red: No, You dolts! Menacing, New Dictator. Numbuh 5: That's it! Now I don't know who you are, but you are going down! As Numbuh 5 makes a run at the new dictator, she only to be stopped by troops that drop from the ceiling. Psycho Red: I'm afraid the virus has overwhelmed Number 5 and made her a threat to the MND. Lock her up! Ceiling Troops: Alright, c'mon, let's get moving. Numbuh 5: Uh...look! (pointing to the right) The ice cream man! Ceiling Troops: Ooh! Where? Then, the troops lower their weapons and look in the direction indicated. Numbuh 5 takes the opportunity to scram. Psycho Red: Stop her! Ceiling Troops: What the.. (as Numbuh 5 leaps off the ledge) Get back here! Soon, Numbuh 5 lands in a pool of water and disappears beneath the surface. Psycho Red looks down at the pool. Psycho Red: I want her found yesterday! (walks away) Numbuh 4: Aw, I had plans that day! At Endsville, Sperg is shaking down Pud'n for cash when a shadow envelopes him. Scared, he turns around to find...The Tommy. Before The Tommy can enact justice, however, the Egg-Reaper rises up behind him and cuts down him, Sperg, and Pud'n. Rainbow Monkey Girls: Rainbow Monkeys! Mindy and friends: Sassy Cat! Rainbow Monkey Girls: Rainbow Monkeys! Mindy and friends: Sassy Cat! Egg-Reaper: Assimilate! Mindy, her friends, Rainbow Monkey Girls: (happy) Assimilate! Realizing what they just said, the girls start to mumble confusedly suddenly, Egg-Reaper rises up behind them. They, along with the rest of the playground, try to run away, only to get cut down by the cold iron blade of the Egg-Reaper. Egg-Reaper: ASSIMILATE! At last, he started to make a rampage. Meanwhile, Robbie, Numbuh 1, Mandy, Grim and the rest of the Data Squad Rangers were headed to the Moon Base in one of the KND's ships. Grim: We've got to hurry! The Egg-Reaper is getting more powerful! I can feel it, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: We'll be okay, Grim, Whatever it is Psycho Red's cooking up, we'll be able to handle it together. Yoshi: Uh, hold that thought. Tell me you’re not seriously planning on taking on Psycho Red? Robbie Diaz: We need to find Grim's scythe. Starlight Glimmer: I’m not so sure about that. Amy Rose: You think that he will lead us to get back his scythe from Egg-Reaper? Sunset Shimmer: We're not sure just yet, Amy, but Yoshi and Mordecai said that he’s dangerous. Yoshi: Uh... (shaking his head) No, I said "insanely dangerous". Mandy: Oh please, will somebody just tell me who he is? Robin Diaz: His name is Psycho Red… A Psycho Red Ranger… Cosmic warrior-slash-lunatic, and Astronema’s boy toy. Mandy: Astronema? Yoshi: You know, Astronema? But she’s a lady or a, uh, evil lady. It’s complicated. Then, he has to get to the point. Robin Diaz: Anyway, Psycho Red here almost destroyed the rangers, including us multiple times trying to impress her. Twilight Sparkle: And you want him to access to Grim's scythe? There must be some other way. Robbie Diaz: We’re out of options and out of time. (to Numbuh 1) How much further are we, Numbuh 1? Numbuh 1: We're getting closer, Robbie, then we'll be at KND Moon Base– (as something smashes into the left wing) Aah! KND Operative: Attention unidentified ship! You are in restricted airspace! Numbuh 1: What are you talking about, Numbuh 60? It's me, Numbuh 1! Numbuh 60: Proceed to docking platform Psycho 7! (as Two P-shaped ships meet Numbuh 1's ship in order to guide it in) Or you will be shot down! Yoshi: (looking ahead) Uh, Guys, is that your Moonbase? Soon, the Moon Base has been converted into a giant sculpture of Psycho Red's helmet. Mordecai: Aw what. doesn't he ever give up! So, they had to make plans for a new strategy. Then from inside, everyone were thrown to the ground with their hands tied behind them. A giant chair turns around, revealing a giant sculpture of Psycho Red in it that is being used as a throne by him and her two bodyguards. Numbuh 3: Hey, look! It's Billy! Numbuh 1: Don't be ridiculous, Numbuh 3. And what have you done to our Moon Base, Psycho Red?!? (as a soldier jabs him) Ow! Numbuh 60: Do not speak to his Psychoness without prior written permission! Psycho Red: It's okay, Psycho Numbuh 60. Now leave us! With that said, their two escorts tromp out of the throne room. Rainbow Dash: What are you up to this time, You punk?!? Psycho Red: My destiny! These dumb kids have had the means to conquer the world for centuries. And instead spent their time fighting over the right to eat cookies for dinner. But now that I'm in charge, we're having world domination for dinner! With a side of rice. Numbuh 1: You'll never get away with it. Psycho Red: And who's gonna stop me? Grim is powerless without his scythe, and everyone still thinks that the red ranger for that idiot Billy. Twilight Sparkle: (shocked) You were doing what? Psycho Red: Silence! Take them away. Then, the two guards come in and drag his prisoners off. A monitor comes on. KND Operative: Psycho Red, Sir, Madam, Supreme Leader Commander sir! We're under attack and need backup! Aah! With that said, a silver flash shines across the screen. After it passes, the operative's empty clothes are seen drifting to the ground. Psycho Red: (issuing commands) Aerial Psycho Force! Get me a visual on what's attacking them. KND Aerial Operative: Psycho that, Menacing Dictator Commander sir madam! Psycho cam on! Then, the camera comes on and shows the Egg-Reaper coming for the treehouse. By now, the reaper is taller than the treehouse. Egg-Reaper: Assimilate! Billy: Ooh! Cool little airplane! Soon, the Egg-Reaper grabs the vehicle, and the screen goes static. Psycho Red: (angry) Billy! So, he contacted Nazo for his assistance. Psycho Red: Nazo, go to your world and spring the trap for the Data Squad Rangers. (to his bodyguards) You two. Come with me. I'm going to take care of that monster personally. Minutes later, the trio stop at an area in the badlands. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): I can sense that the emeralds are here somewhere... Then, a dimensional portal appeared as the Rangers came out. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Huh, who are you guys? Emerl: I'm Emerl and this Sticks, Xion, Sue, Penny, Sora, Rigby, Alice, Karone, Lucina, Marina and Kelly, Marty, Cindy Vortex, Android 17 and 18, Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Gmerl and the Megaforce Cubs, Robo Ruby, and Robo Sapphire, we're Data Squad Power Rangers from another world. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): I guess that's understandable, but what brings you to our dimension? Before they can explain it, Tails looked behind him and saw something. Miles "Tails Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): The Emeralds! Then, they saw the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald all gathered together. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Yes! (To Knuckles) Huh, what's up? Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): I feel some strange energy. Then, Emerl senced it too. Emerl: He's not kidding, Guys, we've got an uninvited guest following us... Sora: What?! Then, the creature started appearing out of nowhere. Rigby: Whoa, who's this chump? Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): It's that creature again! The same one I saw on my island. He saved me the trouble of looking for him. Now I'll get him good! Then, He jumps in the air. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hpmh, I'll take care of him myself. He jumped into the air. "I'll take care of this guy myself." Knuckles suddenly turned into a death spin, and thundered into the ground, his spinning fists propelling him through the rock and soil. Nazo didn't move, even when the ground rumbled beneath his feet. Knuckles flew upwards, his fist thundering up into the jaw of Nazo, throwing the pale hedgehogs head back, Knuckles landed on his feet, a triumphant look on his face. That punch would have floored even Shadow, thought Knuckles. To his dismay, Nazo's head returned to its usual position, not a scratch visible from the attack. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Man, he's tough! (???) Hmph, I'm just warming up! Then, Small balls of energy floated up from the ground and began to circle Knuckles. A red aura exploded around him, fuelled by Knuckles' growing anger. He rushed forward with his fist raised. Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Let's see what you got! Nazo: Hmph. Nazo simply swung his hand as if he was swatting a fly. The backhand caught Knuckles on the side of the head, knocking him for six, and sending him hurtling through a large boulder. The red echidna came to rest in the dirt, knocked unconscious. The new hedgehog turned to Sonic. Nazo: How pathetic. (To Sonic) Now for you... A blast of red energy hurtled towards Sonic. The azure hero, however, simply kicked it away like a soccer ball. Nazo jumped into the air, the energy ball sailing under his feet and exploding behind him. In retaliation, Nazo sent stream after stream of energy blasts at the blue hedgehog. Nazo: How fast IS this hedgehog!? the grin never leaving his face. Suddenly, the azure hero landed on Nazo's head and launched himself into the air. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Catch me if you can! However, Nazo stared up, the rage burning in his eyes. Nazo: Chaos Control! Nazo vanished in a flash of light. The realisation struck Sonic like a thunderbolt. Cindy Vortex: Am I seeing things?! That hedgehog just did--! Yoshi: One of Shadow's technique's, Chaos Control! Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): He can use Chaos Control?! Android 17: But how could that be?! As faster than Sonic, Nazo reappeared above him, one powerful kick sending the blue hedgehog plummeting back to earth. As Sonic tried to gather his senses in the small crater he had created, Nazo floated above him. Then bringing his palms together, he created a much larger energy blast, firing is vertically at the fallen hero. Nazo: Die! (Unleashes his energy ball) Miles "Tails Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Stop! As the energy blast struck the ground and exploded, rocks and rubble being blown in all directions. The triumphant smirk on Nazo' face disappeared when the smoke cleared. Nazo: What? In a flash of green light, Shadow the Hedgehog appeared, having saved Sonic from certain death through his own use of Chaos Control. Sonic picked himself up and grinned at Shadow. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): What took you so long? Shadow glanced at his doppelganger, his usual sneer never once leaving his face. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Hmph, you know, I didn't come to save you. I came for the Chaos emeralds" Then, His full attention then turned to Nazo, who had landed on the ground a few feet in front of him. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): So, you're the one behind al this, huh? Nazo: Who are you? Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): (Grinned evilly, taking out his green Chaos emerald.) You don't know who you're up against, I'm the ultimate Lifeform! With that, Shadow used his own Chaos Control to vanish before Nazo could react. Nazo: Dang. Then, Shadow reappeared as Nazo's punch misses when he vanishes again, by the time he was behind Nazo, he blasted hid energy ball as Shadow used his Chaos Spear, only to see as the collided, Suddenly, Nazo found Shadow behind him, a pistol held to his head. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Are you ready to admit your own foolishness? Miles "Tails Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Cool! Sonic could only cover his face with his hand in mild embarrassment. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): (to himself) You must be kidding! Nazo: (Looking behind him) Hmph. Out of nowhere, Nazo's elbow ploughed into Shadow's chest, sending the Ultimate Lifeform hurtling backwards, crashing into a boulder. As he collided with the rock formation, his grasp on the green Chaos emerald failed him, and the gem flew through the air, landing next to the six other emeralds and the Master Emerald. Nazo: This is the Ultimate Lifeform? Ha! (He turns to Sonic) Alright, now that's done... Suddenly, a red energy blast formed at Nazo's fingertips, just as a yellow blast crashed into his back. Glancing back, Nazo saw Tails had just equipped his arm mounted blaster, and was aiming up another shot. Nazo: Argh, you pest! Nazo used Chaos Control and re-appeared face to face with the young fox. The pale hedgehog held a palm to Tails' face. Sonic saw Tails' expression change from one of defiance to one of fear. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Tails! Miles "Tails Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Soni... However, Tails' last words were cut of by a huge blast, the Chaos energy engulfing the young fox. Sonic could do nothing but fall to his knees. Nazo began to circle him, like a lion hunting an injured prey. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): NO! Then, The Chaos emeralds began to glow, just as a questioning look appeared on Sonic's thoughts. Rigby: Oh man... Sue Morris: This can't be happening!? Gmerl: I... I don't believe it... Lucina: He's gone.. ???, . Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Knuckles... Shadow... Tails... Nazo: You have wasted enough of my time, Sonic. Filled with rage, Sonic suddenly transforms into his Dark Super Form as the glowing Chaos Emeralds suddenly turned black. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): You scumbag! Then, Nazo appeared. Nazo: What's this? Princess Kelly: Uh oh... Gmerl: Looks like he's mad. Gmerl was right, standing where Sonic had been was a black hedgehog with blank eyes. Dark Super Sonic. Nazo: This is not what i expected... Soon, he fired a large energy blast at his new foe. Dark Super Sonic simply swatted the blast away. Nazo: Impossible! Nazo charged up and lunged at Sonic. The dark eyes narrowed, and Nazo's punch was caught one-handed. The dark energy flared up around Sonic, as he pulled back his other hand. He unleashed a devastating right punch, connecting with Nazo's face. The force of the punch sent Nazo flying out of sight, as Sonic stares blankly, but Tails, in Sonic's mind, begs Sonic to stop. Miles "Tails Prower (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): Sonic... At last, Sonic came back to his senses and transforms back to normal, But not for long. Centring his energy, Sonic willed the seven Chaos emeralds to him, which began to spin around. As the spinning gems reached their optimum speed, Sonic let out a primal scream to the heavens. The Chaos energy poured into his body, a bright light bubble expanding outwards. The bubble burst, and pure Chaos energy rocketed skywards. Standing at its source, the energy swirling and crackling around him, stood Sonic. His blue fur was now a shining yellow, and as he opened his eyes, his emerald green eyes turned the shade of rubies. Sonic was now Super Sonic. Super Sonic (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed): This time, it's personal! To Be Continued. Then, The forty-fourth episode preview begins. Grim: Greetings, I am the Grim Reaper. It would seem that Sonic the Hedgehog from another world is fighting off against Nazo, but it looks like Shadow the Hedgehog joins in the fight. We have to stop Psycho Red and the Egg-Reaper, before our time is up. Getting me scythe is our only hope now.... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: A Multiversal Destruction, Psycho Red's Golden Revenge Part 2! What was his real plan? Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5